Pretty Fly For A Spy Guy
by RobzBella
Summary: Edward Cullen is the envy of all the teens at M.I High for Spy's. No girl ever turns down the opportunity to have sex with Edward Cullen, but new spy in training Isabella Swan joins the school and instantly despises him can Edward get his way and use?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward Cullen is the envy of all the teens at M.I High for Spy's. No girl ever turns down the opportunity to have sex with Edward Cullen, but new spy in training Isabella Swan joins the school and instantly despises him can Edward get his way and use her ? E&B**

**A/N- **Im going to make it clear than a fellow FanFiction author and good twilight friend called X-Ema Cullen- X helped me with the idea. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy the stories, I had an itch to start a Edward Player story… but I wanted one with a twist. Now my dream has come true… Review… cos I love it!

This story will be mixing between P.O.V's when the time is right.

_Prologue _

Everyone, by that I mean every _guy _would trade their life and their soul to be in my shoes. And every _girl _wants me in their bed, they all gag for me here, I make them wet at the thought of me and I live for that. There has never been a single girl who had resisted my charm and turned me down, who could? When you had the charisma I had. I am Edward Cullen, envy of everyone at M.I high. Hmm M.I High. This was no high school for spoilt teenage brats, this was an exclusive school for spys in training. The Spy trait is genetic. When we turn 16 years of age, we come here for training and lessons of the art of being a spy/ assassin. Generations of Cullen's have attended these great black four walls; everyone who attended here had spy ancestors. This was why every girl wanted me, I got it from my father, Carlisle Cullen, famous Carlisle. He destroyed the greatest assassin that ever lived, James Powell. Everyone was expecting me to be like him, the teachers and pupils expected great things from me, things that I knew I was not capable of.

I used and played girls because it made me feel good, like I was worth something, because this was what I was good for.

Tomorrow I would have a new girl, a new target, a new student here. It had been gossip for weeks. I would of course be the first guy to bed her.

Tomorrow was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Guys I hope the prologue was alright. Here is Bella!. Im actually beginning to like this story im really getting into it. Im so used to writing Edward & Bella stories that are fluffy and romantic… its exciting to be trying something different. I love it!. **

**Review if you love me!... if you don't love me… well erm… don't review…. No do! Just give me a harsh one lol. **

**Note: I don't own Twilight, or Edward unfortunately that's Stephs!. **

**I do own a twilight and new moon dvd, 2 3d posters, Edward doll, all four books, movie guides ect… you get my drift. **

**On with the storyyy! **

**Chapter One- **New Beginnings

**B.P.O.V**

"Dad, I don't want to go. I want to stay at Forks High. I'm going to be labelled a freak" I told my dad while flicking my already-too- long hair in a very hormonal teenage way. Charlie didn't understand, he thought I was ' special' as he liked to say but I didn't want to start new at some place, it felt all too… Harry Potter and that's bad. Very bad. I love Harry Potter, im actually a harry potter fan, but for something similar to happen to me, well it was just plain weird!

A school for spy's? _Are they for real!_ How did I know it wasn't some kind of stupid school kid prank?

Since when has clumsy, heartbroken, nervous wreck equalled to any of the qualities needed for someone to be a spy. I don't care if my great granddad or whatever was a famous spy and did good in the world, that's him. Its just not me. But Charlie was adamant that I go.

"But your special Bells, you've got to go, I don't exactly want to get on the wrong side of former and future assasins/spys do you ?" Charlie threatened. He had hit a nerve because an ice cold shiver and violently vibrated down my spine. Charlie grinned at me, obviously he had proved his point.

Then another dilemma hit me, what exactly was I supposed to wear at M.I High for Spys. I couldn't wear my normal stuff. At Forks, I was popular and I always made sure I was dressed to perfection. It was high school, it was _normal _high school. I wore skirts, heels, low cut tops which is why I had lots of boyfriends and they all broke my heart. Don't get me wrong, im not a slut, im a nice person really, I just like dressing well. It was how I was raised in Florida and I was grateful for that life lesson, other kids weren't so lucky. They would get picked on if they wore something unfashionable and down right hideous, I felt sorrow for those kids but there wasn't anything I can do about it. I always tried talking to them but I was unsuccessful, I was not a good public speaker. I only had a few close friends who all knew my shyness issues. I was going to miss my best friend Alice Cullen but I didn't have a choice, Charlie was forcing me to go and I mean that literally.

So I was still faced with the problem… what was acceptable to wear to a freaks school, do I dress in black leather, am I suppose to dress smartly? WHAAATTTT? The choices were driving me insane.

So I had to decide on a whim. I picked out my favourite pair of jeans, dark blue and embedded with faint crystal diamonds, with it I picked out black flat ankle boots and a white top that flows and hugs my curves. I just hoped it would be ok. To be honest I wasn't sure why I was even bothering, its not like I want to go to the stupid school, I wasn't given an option,

Charlie drove me because he didn't think I would go. It was super embarrassing to be driven around in a police cruiser.

"Its for your own good Bella, trust me you will like M.I. High for Spy's your just being paranoid" he said. Again with the optimism!. It was going to be degrees of awfulness, I could just feel it.

I didn't know what to expect, but when I got there it was not what I would expect from spys. Every single car was either a BMW, Mercedes or some kind of flashy sports car. The place just sung out wealth, but I wasn't wealthy. My Father was a police man for Christ sake, how did Charlie think I would fit in a place like this?

" You'll love it Bella" he kept on saying to me.

I felt like screaming out loud, there was already a screaming session going on inside my head.

I waved Charlie off, although I knew he would be waiting until I went inside till he went anywhere. I was being watched like a prisoner.

There were automatic doors that clearly indicated the main entrance; it looked exactly like any other school, so maybe I was being paranoid only time would tell.

The receptionist was beyond pretty! She had dark red hair, her face was lined with make up that made her look like a model. She was wearing a pinstriped white blouse with smart black trousers, I suppose it was standard attire for a receptionist. I couldn't stop gaping at her beauty, I had never seen anyone like it. Was everyone going to be this pretty? I was a plain Jane. There was not a trace of extraordinary beauty on me. The only thing that defined me was my clothes.

" Good morning miss" The lady smiled. I couldn't help but smile back like a fool.

" Um hello. Im suppose to enrol today" I said, nerves just took over me. I was a complete wreck with no signs of recovery.

" aha! You must be Isabella Swan. Am I right?" She asked. It was clear on the pretty womans face that she kenw she was right. Of course she was right. Who else would be stupid and foolish enough to start a new school halfway through the year.

" Yes that's me " I replied… " although I prefer to be called Bella" I said and I hoped she would remember that.

" I'll note it down on your file Miss Swan" she said politely.

It took all of five minutes before she handed me a new timetable and about 10 text books to study with. I was mesmerised by the names of all my new subjects.

_Anger Management, Sex Ed, Threatening and blackmail, weapon history, Targeting. _

The thing that shocked me was Sex Education. Why in the world would I need to learn how to have sex with someone if I was to become a future spy or assassin. How did that make sense?

Im sure I would find out at some point. My first class of the day was registration. The lovely receptionist told me where to go. This is where I get to see the spy students. I have to make this work; I have to make a good first impression. This was no time to freak out, I needed to find confidence from somewhere and fast.

The door number was labelled _Registation- don't be late or on your head be it. _Charming, I thought.

The door was jet black, it looked slightly gothic. I opened the door to see 25 eyes look at me, I could feel my heartbeat increase rapidly. I needed to control it. I was careful to not look at the students until I was ready.

I walked up to the teacher's desk that was also black. She looked like a vixen.

"Oh hello dear" she greeted me with a warm and friendly smile. I took a deep breath.

" Hello Miss. Im Bella Swan, im starting here today" I explained. The teacher grinned, she obviously was aware of who I was, I probably didn't need to say anything.

" Welcome Bella. I trust you have your timetable and things. Now lets find you a spare seat" She said. I followed where her eyes were searching.

" Go and sit next to Mr Cullen, Bella" she said.

And that was when I saw _him. _

**A/N- So there we have it the start of Bella's day. Next chapter… we will see exactly how Edward womanises Bella. Oh and Alice Cullen is at Forks High School for a reason… all will be revealed in due course. **

**Review…. Review… Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow you have to love me! Uploading Prologue and 2 chapters all at once!. I have too much free time on my hands!. Here is Edward's reaction to the new girl!**

**This story is a bit slow to start with… the real action will start in a few chapters. Keep with me guys and gals **

**Gemma x **

**Chapter two- I know his type **

**E.P.O.V**

What was the point in me even coming to M.I high anymore. It was the same damn useless routine. Arrive in my Silver Volvo, a swarm of girls come rushing up to my car pushing their tops down even more to show their non existent cleavage… well some girls did have good boobs… but that's not the point.

Its always… _"Edward baby come walk me to Sex Ed, I really need your help with class"_ Girls would say seductively. I would just wink at them, so they would be gagging for a piece of me in the evening. It was the way It worked.

But what was the point when it was the same 16 girls who I have had dirty sex with so many times, it got boring.

But today would be different… there would be new meat, a new 'fuck buddy' all she would have to do is look at me and she will be putty in my capable hands, she would look into my green eyes and she would melt at the sight of me. I couldn't help that god had given me this attractiveness in personality and looks. It was just the way I was born, this was also a genetic trait, my father had girls swoon all over him when he was a student here.

I walked to registration with the usual army of girls trying to touch a piece of me, ugh! I had enough.

"Girls if you continue to touch me like this, there will be nothing for this evening" I said seductively.

At that point they all backed off, of course they did. They all wanted a piece of me. When the truth was none of them would be getting my cock tonight, my cock was reserved for the new girl. Little did she know what she was getting herself into, she should be grateful I was giving my time to her. I was getting hard over thinking about the new meat I would be getting tonight, I was not thinking about Anger Management. Didn't care what Mr Tweedy Fuck says, don't have an anger issue.

That teacher is an idiotic prick, and is only teaching here because his job as a therapist and councillor failed!

As always I was back in the four walls after my sex filled weekend.

"Morning Cullen" Miss Bitch Face said. I hate the way she said my name, it made it sound like their was something wrong with me. She just needed to get some. Maybe I'll make her my target after the new girl.

"Wassup baby!" I said cockily running my hair through my already ruffled hair. Bitch Face just rolled her hair.

I could hear the girls sigh dreamily as I walked to my desk. Now I have to make sure that the new girl sat to me. I raised my hand

" Um Miss, don't you think Vanessa looks ill today, I so think she needs to go to the medical" I said winking at the big boobed blonde slut.

" Vanessa?" Bitch face said. Vanessa knew that I would never touch her again if she disobeyed me.

"Um… Yeah… Miss Critchley… I've been ill for days. I don't know what's wrong with me. Well I haven't eaten for days… think I have a problem" She said and put on false tears. I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration. She didn't need to go that far.

"Oh dear girl go to the nurse. You know not eating can prevent you from performing your best in your spy practical final at the end of the year" Bitch Face said.

I watched as Vanessa ran out of the room crying. Oh well, I will make it up to her lately… maybe. Well when im finished with.. her. So with a small comment to Bitch Face the seat next to me was clear.

That was when I heard the gossip.

"_Yeah, I heard she used to live in Arizona…She's really pale and pretty though…her names Natalie" _

I waited patiently… and then _she_ walked in the classroom door. She actually was pale and pretty. Her hair was curly and brunette and went down to the small of her back. I could tell immediately that she was the shy and nervous type by the way she walked awkwardly in the room.

The girl walked up to the desk blushing like a tomato

"Oh Hello dear" Bitch face said, she put her smile on to make her feel welcome; I could do a better job at that!

" Oh Hello Miss, im Bella Swan.. im starting here today" The girl said nervously. So the group of slags had got it wrong, her name was not Natalie, it was infact Bella. Nice name, I would of thought she was Italian if it weren't for the strong American accent.

"Welcome Bella. I trust you have your timetable and things. Now lets find you a spare seat" Bitch Face said. Bitch faces eyes were searching around the room, even though she knew the only available seat was the one next to me. Bitch Face probably didn't want Bella to associate with me. Tough luck Bitch! She's mine! Finally she gave up searching.

"Go sit next to Mr Cullen, Bella" Bitch Face said sardonically, she was watching me how I would welcome here, mind your own business. Just because your too obese to get a man whore!

Bella sat her ass down on the seat, she didn't look in my eyes which annoyed me a little bit. So I would have to start the conversation first.

"Hey I'm Edward" I said to her. She turned her eyes and looked into mine. However I did not see what I wanted to see. She blushed but I did not see the usual melt-at-the-sight-of me action she just looked at me.

"Hello Edward, I'm Bella" She replied politely. No seductive talking, showing her cleavage. Just polite conversation. This wasn't normal, maybe she was a virgin. That was possible, but looking at the sight of her… she didn't look like a typical virgin. I've bedded many virgins and she certainly wasn't one.

"Hi Bella. So what's your first impression of this place" I asked.

"It's good. Everyone seems nice I was a bit worried about coming here to start with" Bella admitted to me.

" Aww don't be silly. You will fit in perfectly I can just tell " I said. Hoping that would make her open up a little bit.

"What makes you say that" she enquired. Aha! Hear we go, flirt and she's mine.

"Oh come on a little knock out like you! You're a very pretty girl Bella, your new! You could have a man in no time girl!. You've got a nice figure, great face. Heck you could even me a model" I said seductively. Then the girl did something I so was not expecting… she scowled at me. No girl has ever scowled at Mr Edward Cullen… I'm the biggest teen womaniser! Now she isn't fighting fair.

" ah! So your _that_ type of guy" Bella said matter-of-factly.

" you've lost me there Bella. What do you mean? " I asked innocently. Could she detect I was a player, that I used girls. No shes only just met me unless she has inhuman super powers… which I doubt or else she could walk straight without knobbly knees.

"You're the guy who charms women; you've obviously slept with everyone in this silly school. No one turns you down because of your good looks and probably big cock and you use that to get girls in bed and then the next day you just go ' oh hey girl I enjoyed that. Lets have erotic sex another time'. Huh? Am I right? Or Am I right?" She smirked.

I went to open my mouth but I could not form any words, a girl had made me speechless which was a complete first for me.

"Thought so!" Bella said proudly it was my turn to scowl.

"Oh come on Bella. I bet from the moment you saw me you wanted to get into my cock. I bet you want me to have dirty sex with you so you can scream my name and I can give you multiple orgasms!" I said. Bella flicked her hair with a disgusted impression,

" I don't go for players. Been there. Done that. Got the oversized t-shirt" She said.

Oh so she was the innocent one. But what did she mean by been there?. I was about to open my mouth to speak before she watched me grinning and starting talking herself.

"Oh by that! I mean that every single one of my exes were cheating playing ass wipes! I know a player when I see one! I attract players you see?" She said looking me. She patted my hand. Was she not attracted to me at all? Or maybe it was cos I was a player. I don't care she was going to have sex with me, it would just take patience.

**A/N- **Here you go. A longer chapter this time… So do you think I should do a B,P.O.V next time with her and Edwards conversation… maybe a flashback of her previous cheating exes… good idea or not ?

Review guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **** Guys what a great response to the start of this strory! So many of you loved it, many of you wanted a flashback of Bella's exes! So I always give my readers what they want. **

Chapter three- Kyle Swansea

**B.P.O.V**

Turning down players had become somewhat of an art to me. I loved seeing the smug look on their faces when they realised I did not display and interest in them. This was the second player I had turned down.

Edward Cullen's face… it was like he thought that their was something abnormal about me… because I didn't feel attracted to him. Okay the ' not feeling attracted thing' is total bullshit. I am. I always fall for the wrong things but not this time. I think Edward Cullen is absurdly hot but I have gotten good at controlling my reactions and emotions around assholes! I have experience in this particular field. You have to be strong and powerful, and treat the guys like shit when they have the power to destroy you.

How do I know so much?

The First one… his name was Kyle Swansea, he had the muscles that he loved to flaunt, the flirtatious behaviour and the power to make any girl fall for him. The way they all are. I just didn't know it then.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Bella" Kyle said pulling up a chair to sit next to me in English class. I was completely flustered. I had a huge crush on this guy. _

"_Oh Erm… Hey Kyle. Wassup?" I said… maybe a bit over enthusiastically. The hot boy chuckled._

"_Aww you're so sweet. I love your accent" Kyle complimented. The normal blush rushed up to my cheeks. An enormous grin in reply to my blush appeared on his already-too- adorable face. _

"_Well Bella, I wanted to ask you something. I think your amazing, like really amazing and so beautiful. Would you like to spend some time with me tonight, getting to know each other?". He offered. I was stumped for speech… until I realised he was expecting an answer. _

"_Yes!" I said rather quickly. _

_End of flashback_

The "getting to know each other" thing didn't work. Kyle was my first 'proper' boyfriend. I remember watching a movie but the only thing he was interested in was caressing me and snogging my face off. I fancied the pants of Kyle so I didn't resist. This was also the night I lost my virginity; it seemed to me he really liked me. After all he did say I was beautiful which was the most amazing thing that any guy or human being had ever said about me.

Other girls in the school would sneer at me; I thought it was because they were jealous. I was young and naive back then… it wasn't until months later I found out the real reason.

6 months of dating to be exact. A time when I was besotted with Kyle… I loved and adored him. But I was nothing to him… as he said.

FLASHBACK

_It was Annabelle's Sweet 16__th__ Birthday Party. She had the hottest guys there, the booze, the live acts everything. I was lucky to be invited even if it was on Kyle's behalf. _

_I was into the mingling, chatting to all the guests. The sneering was still going on… but hey! I had gotten use to it. _

_I wanted a lie down as my head was killing me. It was like a swarm of bees inside my head going at a high speed. _

_So I went to find an available room in the household. I was not prepared for what I would find. _

_I opened the massive beige door and laid on the violet silk sheets was Kyle underneath Annabelle. She had her slutty legs wrapped around his torso. _

" _Annabelle what are you fucking doing slut!" I yelled. I was looking for a sign of panic on Kyle's face but there was none. My heart skipped a beat. _

" _Kyle, she obviously made a move on you right?" I questioned. I couldn't think ill of my Kyle, he loved me. He told me so. _

_Annabelle and Kyle both laughed a harsh laugh. _

"_Oh PLEEASSE!" Kyle said and I could truly see the darkness in his eyes, a side of him I've never seen before. This is when Annabelle removed herself from the bed and came up to me with a look of sympathy. _

" _Bella honey! Do you know the reason why we look at you funny? It's not cos we are jealous… oh babe! Far from that. We've been there. You look like the sort of girl who would be wise and not date a player who only sleeps with girls. This is YOUR kyle" She said. _

" _How can you say that? Kyle loves me. He tells me everyday" I said rather proudly. Again they both laughed in my face. _

" _Bella! Oh sweet Bella! I mean this from my heart. You meant nothing to me… well the sex was fantastic by the way. Loved it! But im not a one woman guy! I love sex and I love girls. I don't do girlfriends… I do lots of them. By do I mean I fuck their brains out daily" He said. _

" _Daily?" I exclaimed as I could feel the traitorous waterworks appear in my eyes. _

" _Yes Daily! As in for the past 6 months ive basically screwed every girl in our year… oh and below… well some of them are quite hot!" He exclaimed. _

_I wanted my heart to be pulled out. Kyles harsh truths had pushed its way into my memory and I was sure it would stay there for a while_

I vowed to myself that the next time I dated someone, it would be someone who genuinally loved me for me and not for my body. I thought I knew the player kind and I could cause myself this heartbreak… but how wrong could I be? There was still Michael Welch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- ****Thanks guys for your many lovely reviews. They inspire me to write this… it's for you. A longer chapter for you lovelies! Please bare with me this story is developing. I'm just setting it up guys. It's not the greatest chapter but it has to be done for the story. **

**And Yes, Edward is a dick! **

**Chapter four- Edward Cullen's Bella plan **

**E.P.O.V**

Bella Swan was a challenge that much was for certain. I knew that from the moment she opened her sexy mouth, oh that sexy mouth had a shy aura to it but I knew that it just needed to be pressed onto my sexy lips. It was a surreal thing for someone to reject my advances.. a fucking unusual thing too. I had a new obsession now which would take everything I had. Absolutely everything.

_Edward the player was no more. _Well at least until I got what I wanted, which was Bella Swan; gagging for me in bed. As I said it would absolutely take everything I had. I had to become a normal guy, a respectable man, a normal one. One that showed feelings and things. Gah! She better be worth it! there was just something irresistible about a challenge. I get everything I want there are no exceptions. Not ever.

But how would I transform myself into someone different?

Easy! I had every single student where I wanted them; I knew how their minds work when it came to Edward Cullen. The smart students were coming to my apartment tonight to discuss strategy of course I promised the guy the opportunity to look like me I've seen him marvel over my natural good looks many times obviously he wanted to be me, however no one could be me and the girl well easy! I promised her my cock. An offer she just had to take, she would be weird if she didn't. I ordered them to come to my house at approximately 4.00pm sharp. I needed preparation time and lots of it. Edward Cullen is nothing if not a perfectionist.

I kept looking at my expensive Rolex watch. _3.58, 3.59._ Right on cue the doorbell rung three times as I prompted them too do so.

"Welcome Rufus, Jennifer" I said as I shut the door behind them.

"No! Edward. Drop that seductive tone" Jennifer said. Yes! Straight to work. I could really like these guys... well maybe.

"How shall I speak then Jennifer?" I said, purposely still using my seductive tone. Blush rushed up to Jennifer's cheek I had clearly dazzled her, now I couldn't drop that, it would be too hard.

"Uh… that too" She said shaking off her _obviously_ dirty thoughts.

"Edward Cullen you have to be nice, calm and controlled. Which basically means you have to change everything. Nothing can have a hidden meaning" Rufus explained. Jennifer was clearly too distracted by my presence. Rufus smoothed down his suit as he turned to Jennifer. I had to admit his suit was rather impressive… for a nerd.

"Jennifer, your hair looks very nice today. It really makes your eyes stand out I like it" Rufus said. I didn't expect Jennifer to blush… but she did.

"See?" Jennifer questioned. I wasn't really sure if I could pull that off. Like I said I needed so much work.

"Yes Edward. You cannot just go for the obvious kill. Whatever you do, do not look at Bella's body. Remember it will be what she is expecting. This is an example of what you would not do. It would be bad to do this" Rufus said as his facial expressions turned into something cocky… an expression that was all too familiar.

"Aww Jen Baby That mini skirt makes you look so fucking sexy. Oooft! I so would" Rufus said as he turned into my direction.

"Ok calm controlled I got it. Do I get a turn?" I asked. To be honest I didn't really need a response.

"Hey Jennifer. You look nice today; it's a new top isn't it?" I said. I wanted to say more! Gah! I hate this!

"Edward, I gotta hand it to you man; I thought it would take a while but you nailed it!" Rufus complimented as he pulled out his checklist. A true boffin! Aww please! I'm nothing if not a perfectionist!

"Now our next subject: Body language. The trick here is too not give off the whole over-confident impression. Confident! Yes! But not over confident. Not saying act like a nervous wreck. But you will need some shy elements. This will help Bella know that you have affected her and you actually like her and don't want to just get into her pants!" Jennifer said, well sounded like she was yelling really.

"What Jennifer is trying to say is, you need to walk like a normal guy. Not the whole bowling it chav kind of walk!" Rufus said. Gees why was everyone so touchy today!.

"Now that's not something we can teach you Edward. You need to practise on your own" Jennifer said.

"_Great!" _I muttered.

"Last but not least. Gifts. Giving the right gift to a lady is a sign of being a true gentleman. It is the act of showing that you do care about Bella. Edward when I say gift what are you thinking?" Rufus asked.

"A condom" I said. Well come on that's what everyone wants from me. I saw Jennifer roll her eyes and Rufus scowled. Okay so not the right gift then. Oh well.

"Not a freaking condom! That doesn't spell romance. You need to go above and beyond a 99 cent condom" Rufus said.

"Well actually it was $1.50" I smirked. Obviously Rufus or Jennifer did not find this funny.

"Edward. Focus! I'm thinking flowers, chocolates, nice gestures like that, dropping her off at school. Maybe take her shopping. But we can guide you through that" Jennifer said.

"Okay. That's cool… But what do I say to her tomorrow? She already thinks im a total douche bag" I said. I wasn't particularly thrilled by this.

"I would just shake hands and say sorry. You're not normally like that and can you start afresh. It should be fine. I and Jennifer have got to go now. We've got a date tonight and I know Jen wants some time to get ready" Rufus said. I felt bad for the guy considering I was gonna bed the girl tomorrow. Holy Shit! I was already starting to feel bad for people. God I need to bed Bella fast so I can go back to player Edward.

"Thanks for your help anyways" I smiled. Rufus smiled and walked out the front door. Obviously Jennifer stayed behind.

"So Edward. When am I getting your cock then?" Jennifer grinned. I actually felt quite horny now, oh well.

" What about now. Ive got 20 minutes?" I said. She grinned and I chucked her on the bed. ***A/N- saving all the smuttiness for another time ha-ha***

Next day at School 

I had it all ready. I practised over night a million times over. I'm sure I have this nailed. I thought this over as I walked over to Sex Ed. My first class with Bella. Fantastic! It's just me and her. I like this early thing.

"Good morning Bella" I said as I sat next to her. I noticed she was reading a book called _of mice and men. _

"Oh morning" Bella said. She glanced at me and then went back to her book.

"I'm sorry Bella" I admitted, I hoped the emotion showed on my face. I was pretty good at that.

"What for?" She said whilst putting the bookmark in the darn book.

"For yesterday. I swear I'm actually not a jerk. I just broke up with my girlfriend that day. She kind of pissed me off" I said. Jennifer said using emotional stories normally worked.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Edward. But looks like it's just an excuse" Bella rolled her eyes. Crap!

"Look Bella please can we start afresh. Erase yesterday. We didn't get off to the best of starts and I would like it if we could be friends" I said trying to pull off the upset expression. Infact it didn't feel like I was acting upset... I was actually beginning to feel it. How odd.

"Okay. We can start afresh then" She said and smiled.

"Good, nice to meet you. My name is Edward" I said putting out a hand

"Hello Edward. I am Bella" She took that hand and shook it. I wish her hand was round my cock though.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks for your lovely reviews … Remember ideas are always welcome. So glad you all like it!**

**Chapter Five- Keeping up appearances **

B.P.O.V

I was chuckling all night, Edward's performance made me laugh. _Oh yeah Bella I am not a jerk I broke up with my girlfriend_. Ha-ha! Honey you will have to try harder than that! Previous experiences with jerks remember! But I will play along with this silly little act if I have to. His face was funny he genuinely had a warm smile _well done you Edward_ but the worried frown lines were on his face, that's what gave him away, although I'm not gonna let him know that!.

I wanted to test this nice guy act! I know he is a jerk but I need to REALLY test it, lets see how long he can keep it up before he caves in and goes _come on Bella just come to my room I'm hard_. I don't know Edward well, seeing as we only met 2 days ago but it seems like a certain sentence that he would actually say. I dyed my hair a Plum Red last night all for the nice guy act of course… let's see shall we.

As usual my Red Chevy truck was waiting loyally as if it was saying _take him down girl, take him down. _It actually amazes me how vivid my imagination is I thought as I climbed into the driver's side of the truck. As predicted he was waiting for me by the school entrance, waving like a complete fool. I walked over to him and as usual the other girls were scowling at me. Seriously girls I don't want his dick, have some freaking dignity, it's as if they don't care that they are branded slags and whores.

"Hello Bella" he smiled. Then a traitor grin appeared on my face. Ugh! I hate players and I hate how they affect me and my emotions… really does suck big time.

"Edward" I greeted and I walked to Blackmail class. Obviously he had to follow me!

"Bella. You've dyed your hair it looks nice, brings out your eyes" He said. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. He wasn't fighting fair. My eyes! Seriously. Isn't he going to say it makes my boobs look more plump, makes me look more sexy like a typical, normal player!. Now that has me pissed!

Maybe players in Forks were different than Arizona, sneakier somehow. I don't know. I realised I hadn't actually responded to his compliment hmm.

"Oh thanks Edward" I said blushing.

"That's ok" He said. Not even a freaking wink or a flirty little comment, when I walked into the usual dark black covered room I realised I was late.

"Swan! Cullen! Hurry up and get into your seats. We are covering seduction as a blackmail method; get your ass into your seats". Miss Hassle said. Bitch. As I went to sit down on my usual seat, Edward pulled out the seat in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you Edward, that's really nice of you" I complimented Erm he blushed! What the Fuck! Maybe Bella Swan, the Player Expert was wrong. Maybe he was in a pissy mood the other day? Or maybe he really is just too good.

"So Bella how are you today?" He asked sweetly. Language like this from guys who seem like jerks always catch me off guard. This is not what I'm used too, Players don't act like this. Is he a player? Is he a pretender? I don't know the answers to my own questions but all I know is I need to go with it. If I end up disappointed and messed up again I really wouldn't be able to cope, it would definitely be destruction mode.

"I'm good thank you Edward. How are you feeling today?" I said in the most diplomatic voice that made Edward chuckle. I know I sounded like I was in a business meeting, the words and the body language that Edward uses change my whole meaning and experiences which is shocking to me, wow it will take a while to get use to all of this.

"I'm good Bella! Well…." He said not wanting to finish his sentence. Ha ha! Here we go he's gonna offer himself on a plate! And then I will be right.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering since we are friends and all if I could have your cell number? Obviously just for friend's purposes, I don't think of you the other way really" He said while blushing. Wow he had the same traitor blush effect that I have; at least I can know when he is lying although it is quite adorable.

"Erm… I suppose you can what harm can it do? , but no giving my number out!" I warned, I know what _typical_ _normal_ boys are like, even if I am wrong or right about Edward. I haven't worked that out yet. We exchanged cell numbers, Edward Cullen has a BlackBerry… a random fact about Edward Cullen, I out beat him with my glorious pink I- Phone, Ha Ha suck on that big boy!

Edward Cullen was still staring at me. I knew there was more towards this conversation.

"Was there something else?" I asked accusingly.

"No nothing like that. Since we are friends, we should hang out tonight. Like watch a movie. I promise I won't make a move on you, we are friends after all" He said and I couldn't detect a hint of a lie. My player radar must be wrong OR he is either very sneaky!

"Yeah alright then. I'll bring the movie. Anything in particular? What do you like?"

"Pick whatever you like, but nothing _too_ girly"

"That's the thing about me Mr Cullen. I maybe smoking hot, but I'm not the type for chick flicks or romantic gooey movies" I admitted. He seemed shocked at my response, appearances can indeed be deceiving.

"Now boys and girls there comes a time when you have to resort to sexual contact to really achieve the art of seduction. Now girls this is easier for you because you are the one who can have control so your best underwear is the key to success".

I was really into this class because I knew what is was like to be used and to put what the teacher was saying into practice would be my ideal revenge.

And that's when the idea hit me.

I was going to do the same to Edward Cullen.

**E.P.O.V**

The fake date night was all planned. I have popcorn, a box of chocolates, for once I had tidied up the love shack and it was all ready for Bella to get in my pants. But she isn't like other girls so is this night does go topsy turvy I have to be prepared to apologise and compliment her without getting agitated. I tried not to dress up to much as we were only supposed to be _hanging out._

I settled with my black Armani jeans and a checkered shirt. The aftershave was the real key, it's the main reason it is so easy to get girls to sleep with me because of my irresistible smell. I can turn the most innocent girl into a naughty one in seconds. It's a lovely gift.

Right on time the doorbell rang and I was greeted by the delicious sight of Bella Swan.

She most certainly had dressed up but dressed down at the same time if that was at all possible.

Bella was wearing a beautiful summer dress with black tights; did she know I had a thing for black tights? Damn this girl is dangerous. She also wore a waist belt which emphasised her boobs and man was she a sight to look at!

I coughed and invited her in.

" So what film did you bring?" I asked.

"I brought a couple if that's alright" _That's perfect, gives me more time to seduce you._

"This one is The Killers, it's a comedy and it has a hot girl in which would be for your taste. And I've also got GI Joe because Channing Tatum is a babe!" She admitted, clearly showing her feminine side.

"That's cool the food won't be too long why don't you set it up" I said as I gestured towards the living room.

_Towards the very cosy couch. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, also I have a TVD fan fiction going on, called Love Confused with Lust. Take a read.**

**It was interesting to see that many of you don't want to see Edward seduce Bella, but this must happen for the story to continue, you will see why soon. It will come up in the next few chapters! I have a diabolical master plan! **

**Love to you all**

**Gemma x**** Chapter Six- The Fake Date **

B.P.O.V

The whole point of this night was to seduce Edward, to show him I wasn't fooled by his shenanigans. He thought he had perfected the art of being a gentlemen, but boy was he wrong there were cracks in his devious plan and I could see.

Edward was trying so hard not to smirk as we sat down on the sofa as this would obviously make me leave but I wouldn't leave because little did he know I was awesome at being devious too.

There was an inch between us to show that we were friends and he did not have a hidden agenda. But I had other plans.

_I planned to be the girl to outsmart him_

_I planned to be the girl who could ruin his reputation_

I closed the distance between us and moved up towards him so my thigh was touching his.

"Sorry I don't like space when watching movies, is that alright?" I said deviously looking in his bright green eyes whilst giving him a fake smile.

"Yeah of course Bella, What ever you want" He said confused. His eyebrows arched as he tried to figure out what I was doing. Trying to figure out what my agenda was.

That's the thing with players; they are so use to being the big hard flirtatious guy. But when it comes to girls hitting on them they don't know where to turn or what to do. I could tell this was a new experience for Edward Cullen. This is where I would win.

"Oh come on! Why would he been interested in her? She's not even that good looking, total skank" Edward insulted. Clearly Katherine Heigl hadn't impressed him. I've always thought she was a pretty lady, but I wasn't impressed that he had insulted one of my favourite films. Never mind that wouldn't distract me from my plans for Edward.

I had a little giggle to myself as I thought how evil I could be sometimes, but this was my revenge for the players. From all the past players I had dated. But I didn't realise until it was too late, I didn't realise before it had done damage to my heart.

_This is for you Kyle, Bastard _I thought to myself.

I placed my hand on the top half of his left leg, just before his knee. I got my index finger and very slowly moved my finger further up his leg.

I thought he would act upon it and I was right.

If players are one thing they are predictable.

Edward placed his hand on top of mine and grazed his fingers to move further up my arm, which was a very tingly feeling. And I knew I had to make the first move because I wouldn't win if I didn't. I would not get into Edward's pants if I didn't.

"_Follow my lead_" I murmured into his ears. Within seconds I was an inch away from his face but to release the tension I forcefully pressed my lips towards his. _And boy did he respond. _As soon as he responded to me it felt different to all the other boys I had kissed through my life. There was fire, passion and so much heat, which confused me a lot. This was just sex?

Edward was passionately kissing me, he made a regular movement of kissing my neck which felt so good, well it was more grazing my neck and then moving up to my lips. This was beginning to make me feel wet, even though I was going to enjoy this, it was strictly business. _In a non- hooker sort of way._

I felt his hand move to the back of my bra which I expected and he unhooked it. Second came my dress but he needed help as it was rather tight fitted so with a little bit of help I had my black lacy bra and thong on which Edward marvelled at.

He didn't know where to look at my perfect body. Many thanks to my routine of vigorous exercise and a healthy balanced diet, containing no carbohydrates.

My bra was just hanging on by a thread literally but he wasted no time in removing it so he could fondle my breasts.

"_Bella_ your tits are amazing_" _He said as he went down on them and sucked them which made me groan. "Keep doing that, don't stop doing it..." I said. He smirked but his mouth remained on my breasts but his hands moved a lot lower towards my lace thong. But to tease me he stopped just before my thong.

"Do you want me to _finger you Bella_" He said as he moves his mouth from my breast to my ear. The dirty talk was turning me on more than I cared to admit.

"Mm- Hmm" Was my response. He had me right where he wanted me!

With that he pulled the thong down my legs so now I was really naked and he had full control of my body, free to do anything he liked with it.

He entered two fingers in me, started slowly then he began to pump my pussy with his fingers.

"_Shiite! That feels so good_" I yelled on the sofa.

With that he pumped me much harder which made me pant and groan. I couldn't face it; I needed him in me NOW!

"Edward" I murmured as he continued pumping me faster and faster.

"Yes babe" He asked looking into my eyes grinning.

"I want you now" I whispered as I arched my body to move towards his.

"Patience Bella" He chuckled as he made more attention towards my pussy that was too wet for words. I didn't want the teasing and games. This was going to be one shag that he would remember.

"No Edward perhaps you didn't hear me. I want you right now" as I moved his hands towards his boxers, not remembering when He or I removed them.

I trailed my fingers around the area of his penis showing that I meant it. He didn't need another warning.

Faster than lightening he removed his boxers to reveal his ten incher.

_In that moment all I wanted was for it to be inside me. _

Edward moved my legs to spread them out so he had easy entrance. Then he pressed his body hard against mine as his cock went inside me. We didn't have time for slow games.

It felt so good for him to be inside me, it was magical. He moved my legs so they could circle around him which made him go deeper inside me.

I could feel his cock pumping me so hard

"BELLA_... YOU'RE...SO... GOOD" _He said emphasizing the words with each pump into my wet pussy.

"No words Edward, just fucking fuck me alright" I yelled. With that he kept going pumping me, then grabbing my ass to go deeper. Till finally I felt his liquid inside me and with that it was over.

Then he picked me up to take me into his bedroom.

But I wasn't done yet.

I grabbed my handbag and pulled out the pink fluffy hand cuffs with a nice selection of scarves that I had brought.

"Edward. Someone has been a very naughty boy" I said standing up letting him gaze around my naked yet sweaty body.

"And that someone needs to be punished" I said wickedly. I knew what he thought I was going to do. Pleasure him!

I climbed on him and placed his hand towards the bed post; I got the scarves and tied that with the hand cuff so he had no chance of escaping.

Then I did the same with his feet.

I grabbed my clothes and start to get dressed in front of him.

It wasn't till then that he realised what I was up to.

The look of shock finally appeared on his face which was followed by my massive grin as I flaunted the key in front of his face.

"Now lets what you get for playing me Edward Cullen. I'd love to stay and chat but early morning tomorrow. School you know what it's like. See you tomorrow... or not!" I teased. There was no way he was escaping and it would be priceless when his family came home.

I grabbed my I- Phone and took a picture of him all angry that he'd been played himself.

"Ta-Ta Edward!"

_Tomorrow this was going to be all round the school. _


End file.
